


Unspoken

by shatteredcrystalwings



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredcrystalwings/pseuds/shatteredcrystalwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet little contemplative piece exploring Doumeki and Himawari's relationship and their individual feelings for Watanuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

Doumeki was never one to wear his heart on his sleeve. For the entire time that Himawari had known him, he had always been the least outspoken in their little group of three. Granted, anyone would probably seem quiet next to Watanuki, but even still, he was quiet. When he did speak, the words were blunt and dull in tone. 

But, just as how his bluntness didn’t equate to cruelness, his seemingly emotionless words held volumes. He didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve, but he did still have a heart.

“You have feelings for Watanuki, don’t you?” she had asked him one day, more a statement than a question. Watanuki’s job often gave her and Doumeki time for just the two of them, sometimes spent at one of their houses, but more often than not, they prefered to sit and chat idly in a park. That was where they were now, sitting side by side on a set of swings as a cold breeze whispered by, carrying with it the promise of snow.

Doumeki didn’t answer right away. He looked at her, his expression unchanging, and then simply said, “He amuses me,” and that was all the answer Himawari needed.

She tried to give the two boys more time together after that, inviting Doumeki along whenever Watanuki asked to spend lunch with her or asking Watanuki to join them after school when he wasn’t being badgered around by Yuuko. During one such lunch, while eating tamagoyaki Watanuki had made for him, Doumeki made eye contact with Himawari for a brief second before looking back down at the bento in his hands, muttering a quiet “thanks”. And that was all she needed.

Himawari knew that Watanuki liked her, of course she did, and of course Doumeki knew that she knew. When he asked her about it, she told him the truth: she didn’t want to hurt him. This feeling was consistent with everyone she encountered, but from the first time she had met Watanuki, she had sensed something off about him, and she knew that that something made him more susceptible to her own condition. From the very start, that sense had caused her to build a sort of wall within herself. She liked Watanuki, could even say she loved him, but only as a friend. Only as someone who she could safely push away if need ever may be. And that was okay with her.

She just wished that Doumeki didn’t feel so similar. He was afraid. She couldn’t tell why exactly, but he was afraid. As if he had some premonition that everything was destined to go wrong some day. So he never told anything to Watanuki, and neither did she. He just continued with his blunt words and his dull tone, content with his small glimpse at happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always felt that Doumeki and Himawari have a very intimate understanding of one another and I just wanted to write something short and sweet going into that a little.  
> I haven't read Rei yet, so hopefully there are no horrible inconsistencies with that that I'm not aware of.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
